epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Valremathras/Devilish Reviews: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Hey guys, Devil here with a review of the next chapter in the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi. I know the film has recieved quite polarizing reviews which has split the internet in half. Well, I'm here today to give my two pennies about what I think about it. So, I'm gonna talk about all the things about the movie whether they were good or bad. So let's get right into a story that took place a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... Also, I know Amontgomery did a review before me. But it doesn't hurt to have TWO reviews of this movie on a rap battle site, right? Right?... Eh. Let's just do it. Also, before I start I should have to say SPOILERS! If you have not seen the movie and have a desire to see it, please do not read this as it may ruin the movie for you. Ok, bye bye. So let's start with the acting. Acting Personally, I thought the acting was rather good. Mark Hamill did a tremendous job reprising his role as Luke Skywalker and pulled it off brilliantly. Though, there were at times that he did remind me a little bit of another iconic character that I and many others know him as too. But hey, when you see him play that character for so long, then you're bound to hear him sound like him at times and honestly, it's not that frequent so that's good. However, at the end when he fools Kylo Ren with a Force Projection on Crait and says See ya around, kid. I can't help but think that was a reference to that certain character. That honestly did put a smile on my face. Hahaha-- oops. Sorry, I'm not really allowed to do that. I have no idea what I can say about Carrie Fisher as Leia. Other than, fantastic. This is Fisher's last movie before her death in 2016 and Episode IX had not been filmed at that time. Her family have given permission to bring her back with CGI but they have confirmed Leia will not return. And after seeing TLJ, I am concerned how she'll be written out cause she doesn't die in this film. That death goes to Admiral Ackbar who gets sucked out into space with Leia. And Leia manages to force fly back into the ship like Superman. I'll get to that part soon. Trust me. Leia is a great character in this movie and Fisher did a great job playing everyone's favorite Princess for the last time. Rest well, Carrie. And may the Force be with you, always. Daisy Ridley was brilliant as Rey. She played the character top notch, yet again. She is indeed the star of Star Wars at the moment. And she does indeed take Luke's place and boy, does she deserve it. She goes through a lot in this movie, from training with Luke on Ahch-To (bless you.), to being tortured by Snoke and getting into a massive fight with the Praetorian Guards as well as having a tug of war force fight with Kylo Ren with Anakin's Lightsaber which shockingly splits into two! She becomes a very independent character and is indeed deserving of being a Jedi and the main character of Star Wars at this point. Adam Driver returns as Kylo Ren and he is much better than in Force Awakens. He ditches the mask he had which made him look like Darth Vader and Darth Revan's love child and finally becomes the evil dark warrior he was meant to be. We even see some flashbacks where he turned to the Dark Side and attacked Luke and killed all the Jedi. Apparently, Luke saw just darkness in him and wanted to kill him but hesitated. Ben woke up and attacked Luke afterwards, collapsing his dorm on Luke. After Snoke is killed by Ren, Kylo assumes the role of Supreme Leader and takes over the First Order. Wow. That was shocking, actually. Kylo is definitely a great villain and in Episode IX, I am excited to see where he will go. Will he finally see the light that Rey sensed inside him, or will he succumb even more to darkness? That will be interesting to see. Also, can we please stop with the Kylo Ren shirtless trend? Seriously, he had one shirtless scene and people are making memes about it. Anakin had fucking two and no one made a meme about that! What the hell, guys? John Boyega portrays Finn again and he does wake up from his coma from the last movie. Finn in this movie is quite funny but he does have a unfortunate filler story on Canto Blight with someone we will get into soon and that's kind of a boring story where he has to find a master codebreaker or some sorts and just manages to find one in his cell when he gets arrested. Coincidence? I think not! That's where Benicio Del Toro comes in as a codebreaker by the name of DJ. DJ? Really, guys? That's just dumb. DJ sticks with Finn as they invade Snoke's star destroyer to shut down the tractor beam where DJ reveals he was working with The First Order all along. Whoa, twist ahoy! I did like the idea of the character but I did find it hard to understand Del Toro at times. For some reason, he reminded me of Mickey Rourke in Iron Man 2 when he talked. But that's just me. And then you have Kelly Marie Tran as Rose Tico. Oh my god, she's terrible! I found her so annoying and stupid. Especially at the one part where Finn was gonna sacrifice himself to stop the battering ram and Rose shoves him out of the way for no reason but to just save him! Why?! Finn could have a heroic death there and everyone would have loved it. I think it would have been better if she was the sister who died bombing the Dreadnought and her sister joined Finn on his mission. Gwendoline Christie portrays Captain Phasma and honestly, she deserved more screen time. She gets one fight with Finn and is knocked down and probably killed as she falls into a bunch of flames when the Star Destroyed is rammed by the Resistance cruiser via hyperspace. Oh, Phasma. You were so cool yet so underused. Absolute rubbish way for a cool looking character to die. Oh well, it ain't the first time a cool looking character was given such a shitty end. And then Snoke, portrayed by Andy Serkis is given perhaps the worst end possible. Snoke, in my mind, was believed to be the next Emperor Palpatine. But no, he gets the axe in this movie when he is betrayed by Kylo Ren after he thought he couldn't be betrayed as well as saying to Rey there is no good in Ren. This setting kind of feels familiar but I can't put my finger around it. But Snoke is cut in half by Rey/Anakin's lightsaber when Kylo activates it instead of killing Rey. I guess you could say Snoke was only half the dark lord that Palpatine was. Oh yeah, and all those theories going on are not true. Snoke isn't even given a backstory. He's just...well, Snoke. Well, was Snoke. Also, his costume sucked. He looks like he's wearing a golden kimono, for fuck's sake. Oscar Isaac returns as Poe Dameron and he has a funny moment with General Hux at the beginning of the film. He as an odd story where he disagrees with the Vice Admiral about the way the Resistance is going with evacuation and he wants to stay and fight but Leia makes him evacuate. Honestly, Poe was a good character again and even though he got demoted, he could be a brilliant Resistance Leader. Especially with Leia not being in Episode IX, I could see Poe taking leadership of the Resistance which would be cool to see. Domnhall Gleeson returns as Hux and he actually gets the shit kicked out of him by Snoke with the Force. He joins Kylo at the end on Crait and starts to think that Kylo is going too far. Something tells me that Hux is gonna defect from Kylo's First Order in Episode IX and maybe join the good guys. Who knows, eh? Character development is strong with this guy. And finally, the big surprise. The character return that shook me to the core: Yoda. Fucking Yoda comes back as a ghost, played by Frank Oz with puppetry, surprisingly. Yoda returns to teach Luke one final lesson and summons fucking lightning to burn the Jedi Temple down on Ahch-To! That was really awesome to see that Yoda as a ghost is still so freaking powerful. It makes me wonder if we may see the return of another ghost in Episode IX. Perhaps, Obi-Wan will pop up. I would love to see Ewan McGregor come back as Obi-Wan to give Rey a lesson. Or maybe even Anakin. I dunno. What I found sad was that characters such as C-3PO, R2-D2 and Chewbacca didn't seem to have a lot of screen time. It kinda sucks, really. They have been around for years and they were only there every now and then. Chewie of course helps Rey out with the Falcon and helps her get into the Supremacy but I feel 3PO and R2 could have much more screen time. Though R2 did have a nice moment with Luke on the Falcon. That was heartwarming. Alright, now for my thoughts on the story. Story Personally, I thought the story wasn't that bad. It was actually quite original in a way. Though it did feel like I was watching Return of the Jedi when Snoke died. I enjoyed the Ahch-To training with Rey and Luke and yep, it did not go the way I thought when Rey left Luke to redeem Kylo. Luke had a brilliant story and when his time came after buying the Resistance time to escape from Crait with a Force Projection, I cried. Yes, I shed some manly tears for one of the greatest heroes in film history, come at me. When he became one with the Force and stared at the binary sunset one last time, I just teared up. But it's nice to see that the Force is still working and evolving in new ways to impress us fans. The whole Canto Blight thing with DJ, Finn and Rose was so boring. It kind of felt like it was filler while I was more interested in the Jedi training. So annoying, lame and just bland. It got good when they were on Snoke's Star Destroyer, the Supremacy and BB-8 used a fucking AT-ST to kill some people! Oh my god. I never knew an innocent little droid like that could be so homicidal. Jeez. I thought that was pretty evil like it's First Order counterpart. Hehe. I think I need to address a very controversial thing that pissed a lot of fans off. And that is Leia flying like Superman. Ok, this is my thought. I enjoyed that scene. Now before you hunt me down and cut my head off, let me just say why. It's showing us that Leia is indeed strong with the Force like Luke and she can use it. I mean come on, she's Darth Vader's daughter. Of course she can use the Force. And hey, maybe she's had some training in the last 30 years, I dunno. I mean, it's not like it was this , or this , or even this! There's been a lot of controversial moments in Star Wars, and truly there will be a lot more. I think it's time people just got over it and enjoy what happens whether it's good or bad. You don't have to agree with what I say, it's your opinion, but this is mine and this is what I think. Also, I found a bit too much humor for a Star Wars movie. Some jokes were okay, some not. They just felt out of character at times. I guess they were trying to do what Thor: Ragnarok did but kind of failed miserably. So overall, the story was good. Some dumb moments with too much humor but a passable plot for one of the biggest franchises of all time. So, the question remains. Is Star Wars: The Last Jedi a hit or a miss? Well, after a lot of thought, I'm gonna say it is a: Hit with a score of 8.5/10! Star Wars: The Last Jedi is an amazing movie despite some stupid moments which made me want to gag. But overall, the story, acting and the music was brilliant. I don't have to say anything about the music because it's John Williams. Everything he does is legendary. So, yeah, the Last Jedi is indeed good. It's not perfect. No Star Wars movie is perfect, after all. But hey, if you guys hate it, don't watch it. But if you do enjoy TLJ, then definitely go watch it. It is a fitting story that happened a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... Also, Porgs. 'Nuff said. And that concludes my Devilish Review. See you next time, everyone. :) Category:Blog posts